This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular, Imaging, and Analytical Core Laboratory consists of 3 rooms and 9 parts as follows: 1. Main Laboratory Workroom 1-1. DNA Workspace This space is dedicated for DNA work such as genotyping of gene-targeted mice and analyzing for promoter regions of target genes. A well-trained laboratory research technician will handle samples. He/She will extract genomic DNA from the snipped tails of gene-targeted mice and perform PCR. He/She will also set up agarose gel electrophoresis and report the final results to the corresponding investigators. Included major equipment are: Applied Biosystems GeneAmp PCR System, Fisher Scientific's dual chamber water bath, Sanyo's microwave, Fisher Scientific's power supply, Bio Rad's horizontal agarose gel-electrophoresis system, UVP's ultraviolet transilluminator, Fisher Scientific's portable centrifuge machine, and New Brunswick Scientific's incubator shaker. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Ryo SATO, PhD Laboratory Research Technician: G. Mike UPCHURCH, MS 1-2. Western Blot/Gel Shift Assay Area This space is dedicated for western blot analysis/gel shift assay. A well-trained laboratory research technician will handle samples. He/She will extract protein samplesfrom human/rats/mouse samples or cells provided by the investigators. He/She will also set up polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and report the final results to the corresponding investigators. Included major equipments are: Licor's Odyssey system, Pharmacia Biotech's power supply and Novex's vertical PAGE system. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Kayoko MIYATA, PhD Laboratory Research Technician: Salem I. ELKHAYAT, MS 1-3. Shared Open Space This open space is shared as a pipetting station. Included major equipment are: Next Advance Inc.'s Bullet Blender BLUE, Fisher Scientific's accuSpin Micro17R refrigerated microcentrifuge, Denver Instrument[unreadable]s high quality scale, Thermolyne's platform shaker and Fisher Scientific's stirring hotplate. 1-4. Histology/Immunohistochemistry Workspace This space is dedicated for histology/ immunohistochemistry works. A well-trained laboratory research technician will handle samples. He/She will set up slide glasses of human/rats/mouse samples provided by the investigators. He/She will also perform histology and/or immunohistochemistry staining and return the stained slides to the corresponding investigators. Included major equipment are: Dako Cytomation's Autostainer for immunohistochemistry robot, Fisher Scientific's chemical hume hood for straining, Fisher Scientific's slide oven. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Masumi KAMIYAMA, PhD Laboratory Research Technician: Salem I. ELKHAYAT, MS 1-6. RNA Workspace This space is dedicated for RNA work such like RNA extraction and real-time RT-PCR.A well-trained laboratory research technician will handle samples. He/She will extract total RNA samples from human/rats/mouse samples or cells provided by the investigators using Qiagen's robotic system. He/She will also set up real-time RT-PCR and report the final results to the corresponding investigators. Included major equipments are: Thermo Scientific's NanoDrop 2000, Qiagen's BioRobot EZ1, Amersham Biosciences'GeneQuant spectrometer, Fisher Scientific's portable centrifuge machine and Fisher Scientific's tissue homogenizer. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Ryo SATO, PhD Laboratory Research Technician: G. Mike UPCHURCH, MS 1-7. Analytical Equipment Station This space is dedicated for analytical equipments. Major equipment are: Stratagene's real-time PCR machines (MX3000P and MX3005P) and Alphainotech's densitometric machine. 2. Cell Culture Workroom A separated room is dedicated for cell cultures. Included major equipment are: Nexcelom Cellometer's Automated Cell Counter, Labconco's purifier class II biosafety cabinet Heraeus's cell incubator, Fisher Scientific's inverted microscope and Eppendorf's bench-top refrigerated centrifuge machine. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Ryo SATO, PhD Laboratory Research Technician: G. Mike UPCHURCH, MS 3. Microscope Workroom A separate room is dedicated for microscopes and image analysis. Major equipment are: EVOS fl digital inverted microscope, Olympus's (general) microscope equipped to real-time digital image capturing system, Olympus's fluorescence-ready microscope equipped to real-time digital image capturing system, and Image-Pro plusimage handling/analyzing system. Postdoctoral Research Fellow: Masumi KAMIYAMA, PhD Medical Research Specialist: Akemi SATO, MS Laboratory Research Technician: Salem I. ELKHAYAT, MS